


Kisses

by Ghost_Writer, natyantunes, TacoCat2020



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natyantunes/pseuds/natyantunes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoCat2020/pseuds/TacoCat2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 random Phlochte kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Kiss 1 - Athens 2004**

'Hi'' Michael says slurring his words throwing and arm around Ryan's shoulder

Ryan tries to hold up the weight of Michael ''Hello, congrats you were fucking awesome'' Michael shouts into Ryan's ear, Ryan laughs leaning back against the bar trying to keep Michael standing up straight

''How much have you had to drink'' Ryan asks 

Michael thinks for a moment, his brow creasing before he holds up his hand ''Five'' he slurs '

''Ok so I think you have had enough.'' Ryan says trying to evaluate how much Michael has had to drink

''You had five to'' he says waving his hand in Ryan's face

Ryan just chuckles ''Looks like I can hold my drink better''   
  
Michael just look at him ''Listen Ryan...'' he says before getting into giggling fit

''Okay'' Ryan says putting his arm around his waist ''lets take you back to your room''

''Fine'' Michael huffs trying to walk ahead of Ryan but just ends up tripping over his own feet landing flat faced on the floor.

Ryan hooks his hand under Michael's elbow and lifts him up ''Come on MP I think you are pretty waisted, just try and take a few steps''

Michael does as Ryan is told bracing himself against Ryan eachtime he feels like his going to fall

 

''You're really nice'' Michael giggles once they have reached the American part of the village. Ryan just smiles and shakes his head 

''You're not too bad yourself when you are not drunk. Now can you keep your self up right till i get the door open'' Ryan asks unhooking himself from Michael. Michael just frantically nods and leans against the wall.

Michael starts rapping to himself causing Ryan to smile ''Shush'' Michael says trying to shush Ryan with his finger but missing his lip completely. Ryan laughs pushing Michael's hand away from his face  and opens the door.

''Come on Phelps lets get you to bed'' Ryan grabs hold onto Michael's arm and pulls him into the room.  He turns on the lights and guides Michael to the bedroom. Michael just falls onto his bed bringing Ryan down with him. 

''Sorry'' he laughs but making no attempt to get up.

''Ehm...so can I get up'' Ryan asks but is cut short by Michael's lips crashing into his. Ryan feels Michael's tongue against  his lips. He takes a deep breath and grants Michael's tongue access.  The kiss for a few akward moments until Michael pulls away with a goofy smile before passing out.  Ryan gentle rolls Michael off him and pulls the covers over him. He sits down on his bed and looks over at Michael who is now loudly snoring.

 

''Morning''  Ryan says putting down a cup of coffee on Michael's nightstand.

Michael spouts some choice profanities before pulling the covers up over his head.

''Charming'' Ryan says pulling the covers back.

''Go away'' Michael moans

Ryan walks over to his bed and sits down and takes a sip of his coffee ''So hungover'' he asks with a grin

Michael flips him off ''Unless you have something for my head you can fuck off''

''I have some in the bathroom'' Ryan says reluctantly ''but if I get them for you you have to be nice to me, no more hitting''

''Fine'' Michael huffs putting an arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight. Ryan gets up and walks into the bathroom praying Michael remembers nothing from the previous night.

''Here'' he says returning from the bathroom and tossing Michael the bottle of asprine.

''Thanks'' Michael smiles sitting up and reaching over for the bottle at the end of the bed ''and thanks for getting me home last night.  I hope i didn't embarres my self too much'' Michael says taking an asprine and a sip of coffee

Ryan just shakes his head

 

**Kiss 2 -  Bejing 2008**

He had to confess, all the excitement from Beijing let Michael way happier and more secure of himself than he would normally feel. It didn't make him reckless, he gave a lot of thought to it, but if he was just a little bit honest he knew he wouldn't do it otherwise, he blames it on the eight gold medals.

On his way to the room he shared with Ryan he decided to do it. That's the time. He knew he wouldn't have any other opportunity for a long time if he didn't use this.

"You're back! How did the press go?" Asked Ryan as soon as Michael entered the room.

"The same questions over and over again... As always." Michael answered still not believing he actually got the eight medals.

"I'm happy for you MP! Kinda unbelievable huh?" Ryan asked with the biggest smile possible on his face. It's time.

"Thanks! Hm... Ryan... I'minlovewithyou." Michael said looking at the ground, blushing and fidgeting.

"Uh... What?" Ryan asked not quite believing he actually heard it right.

"I'm sorry, I kept it from you for a while now... I didn't know what to say an how you would react..." Michael have risked a glance over Ryan but mostly kept his focus on his feet.

"Oh God... So that... That time, it was... Was it for real?" Ryan asked thinking back to the time when Michael was completely drunk and kissed him. "Since then...?"

"Hm... What are you talking about?" Michael didn't quite understand Ryan, the later was more talking to himself than actually asking him a question.

"I'm sorry Mike... I need... Excuse me." Said Ryan rushing past Michael and out of the door.

Ryan was a bit lost... When Michael kissed him for the first time he was drunk, and drunk people do all kinds of crazy stuff. Not to mention it was four years ago, Ryan tried to rationalize. Michael kept that from him all this time? He suddenly felt guilty. For all the times he called Michael to talk about a random chick he fucked in a random party, for every single time he managed to convince Michael to go out with him only to be casted aside when Ryan spotted another random ass to fuck. It was right in front of him, how Michael never opened up to anyone but him.

As soon as he was out of the room he called Devon and told him what happened.

"That was about time!" Said Devon. "I was wondering how long it would take!"

"What? You knew?!"

"You didn't? Honestly Ryan, you are both so in love with each other, it's so painfully obvious I was almost going to plan something to hook you up once and for all!"

"I'm not in love with Michael! Where did you get that idea?!"

"Ok Ryan, listen, I'm in the middle of the forbidden city right now, just go fuck each other and leave me alone." Devon said before hanging up, not letting Ryan respond. He as left staring at his phone. He wasn't in love with Michael, was he?

 

 

Michael sat down in his bed, Ryan had just fled off the room. That was one of the reasons he didn't want to tell Ryan how he felt. He knew Ryan was an easygoing, chill dude, and nothing was able to affect him, but even him wouldn't take it that well. He didn't expect Ryan to correspond his feelings, he just wanted to get it out of his system. He decided to try and get some sleep, he was extremely tired and needed his deserved rest. An unknown amount of time later Michael wakes up with his bed sinking a little on the side, where his back was turned to. As he opened his eyes he felt a hand touch his hip, so he turned, still a little asleep, to see who it was.

"Ryan...?" Said Michael now more aware of his environment and sitting up a little.

"I'm sorry I ran, I just needed to think a little." Ryan said keeping his hand on Michael's hip and look straight into his eyes.

"Hm, ok?"

"I thought about some things, about our kiss in Athens and-" started Ryan but Michael didn't let him finish.

"Wait... What kiss? We never kissed..." Michael looked genuinely confused.

"We did. We went out with some of the guys to party and you had drank a little too much so have taken you back to our room... I couldn't carry you for much longer so you kinda fell over me and... Well... Kissed me." Finished Ryan a little embarrassed and now looking at his hands instead of Michael.

"I'm sorry Ry... I didn't-"

"Don't. Don't be sorry. I...I talked to my brother earlier, after you... Confessed... And... Well, he knew it, somehow... And he told me he thought I liked you back... So well... I decided to think about it, to think of everything we have been together and... I think you're special to me, so... I want to try. To be with you." Ryan finished and let out a breath he didn't know he have been holding. They were silent for a while, Michael didn't react at all.

"Michael? Are you-" Ryan tried to talk to him again, but he was prevented from talking by Michael's mouth. Michael didn't have anything else to say, his hands traveled to Ryan's cheeks and his face went directly to devour Ryan's mouth. Without thinking twice, Ryan responded to the kiss. It wasn't gentle, it wasn't caring, but it was very passionate. Ryan let himself melt into the kiss, he had definitely made the right choice.

 

**Kiss 3 - London 2012**

"You gonna eat that?" Michael asks sitting down opostite Ryan in the completely empty foodhall.

Ryan rolls his eyes but passes over a still fully wrapped hamburger "Here knock yourself out"

Michael eyes go wide "You sure" he asks unwrapping the burger and taking a bite before Ryan can answer.

Ryan just laughs "I am sure and I have seen what happens to people who come between you and a hamburger. It ain't pretty"

Michael flips Ryan off and finishes the burger in another two bites "Got anything else" he asks eyeing Ryan's fries.

Ryan protectively pulls the fries in closer "No"

Michael raises an eyebrow "What's that" he asks pointing towards the fries.

"Oh you mean my fries" Ryan says popping one into his mouth and grinning.

"What can i do to make the our fries?" Michael asks with a smirk.

"Go and get your own" Ryan replies

"But you have some there" Michael says reaching across the table.

Ryan swats his hand away "Go get your own"

"But doggy I am like your boyfriend" Michael whines but Ryan just shakes his head "Fine" Michael huffs standing up and almost knocking over the chair. Ryan just laughs as he watches Michael walks towards the serving area. He eats the remainder of his fries in fear Michael will coming looking for them when he returns.

Michael comes sauntering back over placing his fries next to Ryan and sitting down next to Ryan "Mine" he says pointing to the fries

Ryan holds up his hands "Dude I don't want your stupid fries he says" turning to face Michael.

Michael grins 

"What" Ryan asks. Michael leans in to him and suck gently on his top lip that is covered in ketchup before fully kissing him.

When they break the kiss Ryan smiles goofily "Still not gonna share my fries wih you" he replies stealing one of Michaels.

 

**Kiss 4 - Barcelona**

Michael sat in the stands at Palau Saint Jordi. He was enjoying watching his friends and former teammates compete in the FINA World Championships. It was his first time attending as a spectator and not competing.

Michael stood up and cheered as Katie set a new world record in the Women’s 1500 Freestyle. He was proud of her. He felt himself choke up a bit as he recalled some of his own record-breaking performances. He realized in that moment, that despite all that he’d tried to convince himself, he wasn’t quite done with swimming. Or maybe, swimming wasn’t quite done with him.

Next to him, sat his new friend Win. He had met her when he filmed The Haney Project with Hank Haney. He knew a lot of people, especially in the sports world, thought they were together. They weren’t, but Michael thought it might be better to let people think what they wanted to think. The truth was, he had been secretly dating Ryan Lochte for the past five years. He just wasn’t sure if he was ready for the general public to know that. So, he brought Win along to Barcelona with him. She was staring at her phone and ignoring everything around her.

Every few minutes her phone beeped with a new message, and she giggled. Michael felt himself tense up. He was trying to make this fake relationship believeable. He really was. He was annoyed with himself that he wasn’t ready to show the world who he was actually in love with. Plus, Win never took her eyes off of her phone. He’d find out later that she had been in a “real” relationship of her own for nearly their entire relationship, but that was another story.

Michael absentmindedly rubbed her back, and she didn’t react. “Babe?”, he said. Nothing. “Babe?”, he tried again.

Win glanced at her phone again and giggled. “Huh?”, she asked, as if she was just now realizing that Michael was talking to her.

Michael rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go congratulate Katie, okay?”

“Who?”, Win asked, as she looked at her phone. “Yeah, okay. Whatever.”

Michael rolled his eyes again, and rushed down to the pool deck. He caught Katie’s eye and waved. She grinned and waved back. He walked over to her. “Hey, Ledecky!” he said. “Congrats!”

Katie wrapped him in a big hug. “Thanks, MP!”, she said.

“I’m proud of you, kiddo”, he said with a smile.

Ryan walked up to them. He congratulated Katie too. Then he looked up at Michael. “MP!”, he said. “What’s up, man? You miss us?”

“Yeah”, Michael said.

Ryan smiled at him. “It’s good to see you, man”, he said, eyeing Michael carefully.

“Yeah”, Michael said nervously. “You too.”

“Who’s the girl?”, Ryan asked.

Michael shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about her”, he said.

Ryan touched Michael’s arm. “What’s up?”, he asked, concerned.

“I’m ready”, Michael said. “I’m ready to show the world who I’m really in love with.”

Ryan’s whole face lit up with a smile. “Jeah?”, he asked.

“Fuck Jeah”, Michael said with a nod, as he leaned in and planted a kiss on Ryan’s lips.

 

**Kiss 5 - Rio 2016**

''Dude we kicked those french asses big time'' Ryan smiles as they watch the French team receive their silver medal.  Michael nods

''You did good'' he smiles ''for an old guy'' he adds with a laugh.

Ryan just shakes his head ''You are gonna be so sorry for that comment''

''Oh really'' Michael whisper ''What you going to do beat me in the 200IM? Oh wait I kicked your ass in that yesterday'' Michael grins

''Watch it'' Ryan replies  ''Or I will..'' but he is cut short by the announcer.

 

Ryan tries to bite back a smile when he hears Michael singing a long to the national anthem.

''Shut up'' Michael mutters giving Ryan and dig while trying to maintain composure.  Conor just rolls his eyes.

''Be quiet'' he hisses.

Ryan goes to say something but Michael is back to singing again and all Ryan can do is refrain himself from laughing. 

Michael lets go of Ryan's hand in attempt to get Ryan to shut up. Ryan just let out a soft whine loud enough only Michael can hear.

''What you gonna do about it'' Michael whispers back still looking straight ahead.

Ryan thinks for a moment and waits for the anthem to end before turning to Michael and pulling him in close and kissing him infront of the enire crowd at the aquatics centre. When they break Ryan just grins.

''What was that'' Michael asks grinning.

Ryan shrugs ''Just fellt like kissing my husband. It has been three hours.''

Michael bites his lip ''Well you want to kiss him again'' he ask raising an eyebrow.

Ryan just nods and leans in to kiss Michael again only to break when on of the volunteers tap Michael on his shoulder signaling they have to get of of the podium.

 


End file.
